Omega
by Breaker614
Summary: Luke's life is far from normal, yet he must live it through. How can he hide who really is while trying to hunt himself down?


**Omega**

**Please comment on this story, this is only my second one and i want to be able to know how to improve future adds. After i get at least some reviews i will add on more, thanks and enjoy all!**

Episode 1

The eerie green light of a computer screen was the only source in Luke's office. Work had ended over an hour ago, yet the chief of police was still there. Luke didn't seem to be doing anything important, but in reality he was looking over a dossier. On the top in bright white letters were the words 'WANTED', and under reasoning was for 'Vigilante actions'. With a sigh Luke leaned back into his chair, thinking back to when all of this had started…

(Flash back, one year before)

Luke had been on his way to work when a call came in over his radio. Apparently there was some illegal dumping going on in the city's waste management plant. Since it was along the way, Luke decided to stop and investigate. When he arrived at the plant however, other officers had responded and multiple men were discharging their weapons at the buildings. Luke soon found out that the men that were dumping inside the plant had take people hostage and were firing upon the police officers. Always quick to react, Luke found a side door to enter through. As he walked the halls of the plant, trying to find his way to the hostage takers, he slipped in an oddly colored puddle. Thinking it was only water he continued along the hall. Unknown to him though was a man that knew he was there. So like any good criminal, the unknown man just sat and waited for Luke to round the corner. As soon as Luke turned into the hall where the man was, the assailant stabbed Luke multiple times. As he fell, Luke felt an odd sensation, and before his eyes the man who had stabbed him rose into the air as if he was possessed. Then, right when Luke hit the ground, then man went flying through the air and smacked against the wall. He landed in a heap, instantly dead from the force of being thrown. It was at this point however that Luke had blacked out and slipped into a coma. It took three days for Luke to wake up, and throughout the days he was gone he could still feel every pain within his body. Contrary to just the knife wounds, he felt pain all along his body, and the worst head ache ever. When he woke, Luke was weak and uncoordinated. Within days though, he was back to his daily routine, something that his doctors had told him would take weeks. Thankful that he could go home, Luke soon noticed things were odd, when he thought of something that he wanted or needed, it would come to him. At first alarmed, Luke did not pursue this new talent. After another week, he soon started to train this new power. Eventually he made a fateful decision. In an act of passion he made a costume and became Omega, watcher of the night, keeper of peace. Soon the petty criminals fell to his justice, many found hanging upside-down from lights or trees. Soon the entire city knew of his name and the police place a warrant for his arrest as well.

(Present day)

Luke let out another weary sigh, he had made himself public enemy number one in only a year. Champion to the people, but a threat to the police. He smiled slightly as he thought about how ironic his situation really was. His real life career was to catch the man he had become, while in the night life he placed his mask on and became Omega. Shutting off his computer, Luke noticed that his radio had been going off. There was another hostage situation going on, and the police couldn't help the people inside. In one movement Luke's uniform was stripped and hidden and his mask place over his face. Omega was on his way.

At the apartment complex there was a spot light and multiple police cruisers surrounding it. All of the lights were pointed at one room, on the third floor, where a crazed gun-man had taken his family hostage. Omega had taken in all of this at a glance, and floated onto the roof of the building. With a mighty heave he opened an air vent and proceeded to crawl through. When he reached the room when the family was, Omega used his telepathy to literally bend the barrel of the rifle into a U-shape. He then picked the man up (still with telepathy) and placed him on the ground, right into the waiting arms of the police. As he left, Omega shouted, "I am the end." (Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end) and floated off to the police station where he then changed back into Luke. Immediately Luke went to his favorite bar, a small, well kept place. It wasn't just the draft beer and police discount that he received there. No, the bartender there had him completely infatuated. She was a beautiful woman, full of life and laughter. Whenever Luke was feeling down, Kim (the bartender) was able to cheer him up. This wasn't the case on this particular night. Instead of the usual beer and flirty banter with Kim. He planned on asking her out. Luke had the feeling that she liked him, so to test this he planned on taking her to the movies. As he walked in, Luke found the place completely empty, save for Kim. He breathed a mental sigh, since it would be easier to ask her out with no one else in the room.

"Hey there Mr. tough guy cop." greeted Kim.

"Nice to see you too beautiful." replied Luke.

"So you want the usual chief?"

"Not tonight Kim, I actually had something I needed to ask you."

"Alright Luke, shoot."

As Luke was about to ask her to dinner and the movies, his pager went off. Now for most people this is a normal thing, however, Luke's pager was meant for emergencies, usually involving Omega. So in a rush he left, leaving a very confused Kim alone in the bar. As soon as Luke found a safe place to park his car, he switched from his street clothes back into Omega. So in a rush he flew to the city's bank.

Upon arrival he found that the entire building was empty, save for one single form that was snooping around the vault. In a flash Omega tried to lift the culprit into the air, but found that the unknown thief had stayed stationary.

"You little mind trick won't help you here, Omega." said a voice.

"Show yourself, you dastardly crook!" shouted Omega.

"Oh? I'm right here though," and with a small crack appeared a small man, all dressed in green. "see, I'm right here!." then with another small crack the little man vanished and reappeared on top of a desk not tem feet away. "Now I'm here, you see Omega, you cannot catch what you cannot hold." the man taunted.

"Tell me little man, what is your name, the leprechaun?" Luke taunted back at him.

"That is a good one, but no. You seen, I am Alpha. The beginning of crime in this city." replied the thief.

"You are right Alpha, I cannot catch you, but I can still do this!" and with that Omega flung a gold bar at Alpha's head. The little man vanished into thin air and then appeared next to Omega.

"You're gonna have to do better that to get me, well, I'm off for now. Oh, but as a parting gift, here is a little song that I think you will like."

From his pocket Alpha pulled a small radio, and he turned it on as loudly as it can go. In agony, Omega fell to a knee.

"Oh yes lad, I've been watching you, I know you can't stand loud sounds." and with that Alpha was gone. Straining to reach the radio, Omega tried to think of how to defeat his new nemesis. Suddenly, the pain and the radio music stopped. Looking up Omega found himself looking into the dark brown eyes of Kim. Speechless, he flew off and left Kim standing alone for the second time that night.

Episode 2

The next day the papers all raved about this new super villain. Though no one could figure out his name. Luke knew he had to keep it a secret, or else people would become suspicious. Once again Luke sat alone in his office at night, and once again with his computer on. However, there were two dossiers on his screen this time. One was an updated version of Omega's, and the other of Alpha. Omega's now contained things such as his height, supposed weight, and most importantly, his weakness. This was all things that were open to the entire department. Luke was frustrated, and the buzzing of his pager didn't help either. In a flash Omega was out into the air again, heading towards the city's docks.

Upon arrival Omega knew that it was Alpha that was committing the crimes. All around were men lying on the ground, and in front of him were two trying to fight Alpha. However, every time one of the dock workers tried to swing at the villain he would vanish and reappear next to them and then punch and kick the men. Knowing that he had only one shot, Omega picked up a crate and flung it with all of his mental strength at Alpha. Since Alpha was unaware of Omega's presence the crate hit home and Alpha went flying forward. Omega would have gone forward and stopped Alpha for good, but a heart stopping scream sounded throughout the air. Despite the pain it caused him, Omega knew that the scream belonged to Kim, and a glance upward to one of the many work cranes confirmed his suspicion. Dangling 40 plus feet from the air over solid cement hung Kim. Omega had to choose, would he save his love, or stop the man that could endanger the entire city. His decision was clear as he glided over to where Alpha had been flung to. However, his body was gone. So in a split second decision Omega focused all of his powers to Kim, and set her gently on the ground. Before she could approach him Omega flew away. He knew that Kim would never know about Omega, so there was no point in confronting her in that persona. Back at his office Omega, now Luke knew something was amiss. His feeling was proven correct when sitting in his chair was Alpha. Alpha noticed Luke and showed him little interest.

"So Chief Luke, it seems that you have found out a good bit about me, but more-so about yourself."

"Alpha, I know that you know that I'm Omega, so cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"Nothing much, just for you to publicly expose yourself as Omega and Luke. Then I'll leave town and never come back."

"Whatever will get you out of here, I'll do it," said Luke with defeat in his voice.

"Splendid Omega! Now call a press conference tomorrow and reveal who you really are, and don't think I won't know if you try to skip out on it." with that Alpha vanished.

Episode 3

The morning sun brought cheerful rays as the town gathered around the police station. Everyone was buzzing about why Luke had called the meeting. They all did know however that it was bound to be big since meetings like this never happen. The crowds grew silent as Luke took the stage.

"Friends, neighbors, co-workers, I have been less than honest with you this past year. To all of you I am Chief Luke Memon, but in the night life I am someone completely different. I have called you all here to confess that I am a wanted man. Not for murder or theft, but for being a vigilante. You seen, I am Omega." at these words he changed into the costume that everyone had come to know as their champion of light. Shocked silence filled the crowd, and the police officers behind Omega started to take out their handcuffs.

"I know I should have been truthful, but if I did then the people I love would have been hurt," Omega turns to face Kim, "I could never live myself if those I loved were hurt because, so now I declare that I will resign from the police department, effective immediately."

This announcement was taken with both boos and cheers from the crowd. Half of them were loyal supporter of Omega, while the other half despised his ways. Looking around Omega tried to find Alpha, but he was nowhere to be found.

"This little bastard kept his word." thought Luke as his ex-coworkers hand cuffed him. When the crowd saw this though, everyone started to chant, "let him free, let him free!" This was met by the police with disagreement. Soon however, the city mayor decreed that Omega was to be released, but banished from the city forever. So with a heavy heart Omega flew off into the sunset, no one really caring except for Kim, who just stood there with tears running down her face.


End file.
